


More Than Anything

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonerys Week Summer 2018, not as smutty as I usually do, prompt: make up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: Reflections after a fight.





	More Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Jonerys Week Summer 2018 over on Tumblr. 
> 
> The gorgeous mood board that goes with this fic. 
> 
> This is a very short drabble, but I wanted to do something that went along with the gorgeous art that justwanderneverlost had done. She also read over it for me and made it prettier.

 

 

Jon fell atop his wife, burying his face in her hair, drawing in her familiar scent with each gasp. Sated from their coupling, he never wanted to move, just breathe her in until the end of the world. She clung to him, her fingers digging into his back with an almost bruising force. They had spent too long apart.

 

He pressed his nose against her temple, then his lips against her cheek. He was not only physically exhausted but their fighting the last few days had him emotionally drained as well.

 

And now, her hands smoothing over his back, her breath ruffling his hair, he couldn’t even remember what was so important to argue about that would keep them from one another. The final straw had been when he’d found her crying. He could count on one hand the times he’d seen her let tears fall or escape. He hugged her a bit tighter at knowing he was the cause.

 

He lifted his head and pressed his forehead against hers. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

 

She leaned up, a hand on his face as she pressed her lips against his. He could tell she was trying to push away his sadness as much as she was trying to push away hers. “I am, too,” she whispered.

 

He rolled to his side and she turned as well to face him. Her fingers traced over the scars on his face, then finally his lips. “I love you,” he said softly. “More than anything.”

 

She gave him a smile and moved into his arms fully. “More than anything,” she repeated.


End file.
